The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a stretchable electrical circuit and an apparatus for fabricating a stretchable electrical circuit.
A conventional stretchable electrical circuit is formed by forming rigid regions, which are harder than a stretchable substrate, on the stretchable substrate, disposing electrical components in the rigid regions, and electrically connecting rigid islands. Processes of disposing the electrical components and electrically connecting the rigid islands are manually performed by users themselves.